


GIRAFFE TONGUES

by cigarette_ahego



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Girls Gays & Theys, Multi, Nonbinary Dot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Trans Yara, my fav headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarette_ahego/pseuds/cigarette_ahego
Summary: title temporary!!a modern SGE chatfic au.japeth, rhian, aric and kei are (somewhat) good here.trans yara and nonbinary dot rights.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Aric/Japeth (The School for Good and Evil), Beatrix/Reena (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Ravan (The School for Good and Evil), Kei/Rhian (The School for Good and Evil), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, kiko/yara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. BEATRIX STARTS A CULT (o:kr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which beatrix starts a reluctant cult w aric, japeth, kei, agatha, hester, anadil and dot in order to break up sophie and rhian.
> 
> OR
> 
> they put away their differences to defeat a bigger enemy: heterosexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, first chapter / tester! just saying, i don't really have a plot going yet, except its a modern au, they're all in high school, and gay shit ensues.
> 
> before anyone @'s me about jaric being toxic - i know. i too am conflicted. but don't worry: they're still kinda mean in this, but not as evil. more of those punk kids who constantly get in fights and think they're hard because they set one (1) forest on fire.
> 
> yara is mtf trans, dot is nonbinary, and everyone - i mean everyone - is gay. the title of the gc focused on will be in brackets in each chapter (e.g. '(o:kr)' = 'operation: kill rophie'.)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \- mars (they / them)

* * *

**beatrix created a new group chat**

**' operation: kill rophie '**

**beatrix added agatha, hester, anadil, dot, japeth, kei and aric**

**beatrix:**

thank you all for meeting me here for the first cult meeting. we have a lot to discuss.

**hester:**

wtf is this

wait

aric??

WTF IS HE DOING HERE?! BLONDIE ISTFG I

**aric:**

yo chill out satan

i'm only here cause of jay

**japeth:**

call this a temporary peace treaty, mkay?

**beatrix:**

exactly. we have a bigger enemy now.

...

...

...

**anadil:**

if you don't hurry tf up i will steal all your barbie dvds

**beatrix:**

okay okay!

just tryna be dramatic jeez.

i know we have our differences-

**agatha:**

japeth LITERALLY tried to push my boyfriend into a lake

**japeth:**

he said my snake wAS UGLY-

**beatrix:**

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

...

 _anyways_ , as i was saying, it's time to put our pasts behind us and focus on a common enemy-

R O P H I E

**agatha:**

ew

**kei:**

disgustang

**dot:**

... hey kei

**kei left operation: kill rophie**

**beatrix added kei**

**kei:**

fuck

**beatrix:**

_ehem._

so, lets start

what's everyone's reason for hating rophie?

i'll go first: rhian's a douche and no-one - not even _sophie_ \- deserves that.

**kei:**

me next

she stole my rhian >:(

**agatha**

awww

same but w sophie 

**kei:**

<3

**japeth:**

i must save my brother from the curse that is heterosexuality

**aric:**

like i said: i'm just here for jay

and i hate rhian

**hester:**

i just wanna fight

**anadil:**

... hester-

**hester:**

what??

...

fINE

mAYBE I _DO_ THINK SOPHIE DESERVES BETTER, OKAY?

tell her that and i'll rip your throat, aric

**anadil:**

good girl :)

**japeth:**

HEY

DON'T THREATEN MY BOYFRIEND

**hester:**

I'LL THREATEN WHOEVER I WANT, SNAKE

**aric:**

why do i bother

**anadil:**

i feel ya bro

**dot:**

um ... i'm just here for the gossip tbh

wait why _did_ you add me, bee?

**beatrix:**

damage control

**dot:**

ohhhhhhh

smart

**beatrix:**

i have my moments.

anyways, i gotta get to school.

bye whores! <3

**dot:**

peace

**aric:**

haha imagine going to school

**japeth:**

babe we're literally boarding school kids wtf


	2. NICOTINE (dc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaddick is conflicted between his best friend and his drug dealer
> 
> nicola simps and ships equally

* * *

**hort created a group chat**

**' drug cartel '**

**hort added ravan, agatha, hester, chaddick, anadil and nicola**

**hort:**

okay but since aric isn't selling anymore, anyone know any good dealers?

**hester:**

wtf why are ani and i here?? we're not stoners tf

**agatha:**

that night in my basement in year eight begs to differ

**anadil:**

i am so glad i can't remember that

**agatha changed hester's name to**

**morally grey**

**agatha changed anadil's name to**

**morally absent**

**morally grey:**

ha ha

**morally absent:**

fuck you

**morally absent changed agatha's name to**

**sophie simp**

**sophie simp:**

i

um

**nicola:**

what's a simp? 

wait the heck why am i here

hort how do you have my number?

**ravan:**

'what the heck' jsjkasjkaji

how old are you??

five??

**hort:**

nic

don't lie

you stalked me all day your first day and then airdropped it to me in lesso's lesson.

**nicola:**

sakjd

i nEVER

**morally grey:**

HAHA AND SHE DID DHWQHEIN FUCKING SIMP

**morally grey changed nicola's name to**

**hort simp**

**hort simp:**

oh its on

**hort simp changed morally grey's name to**

**anadil simp**

**hort simp changed morally absent's name to**

**hester simp**

**anadil simp:**

i

**hester simp:**

bruh why me i wasn't even involved tf

**anadil simp:**

yOU BITCH YOU FUCKING NERD ISTG 

YOU BETTER RUN

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

SQWOIEJPDPHQIOnxn290-js424-nc2-n49n`2-9

**hort simp:**

...

**sophie simp**

w- what just happened?

**hester simp:**

i am sorry about that

i have sorted the problem

carry on

**hort:**

mmm whatcha sayyyy

**ravan:**

nicola it's safe to come out now

...

i think?

* * *

**chaddick:**

wtf happened here

wait aric isn't selling anymore??

**ravan:**

nah bro

his school found out

**chaddick:**

ah shit

hold on

**chaddick added aric and japeth**

**aric:**

if this is another stupid pansy gc i swear

**chaddick:**

hey

**japeth:**

fuck it's you

tf you want

**chaddick:**

uhhhh ... drugs?

if anyone tells tedros i'll scream

**sophie simp:**

well then

if you insist

**sophie simp added tedros**

**tedros:**

hi? what is this?

**japeth:**

oh hell nah i'm out

**japeth left**

**aric:**

places to be, forests to burn, boyfriends to comfort

see ya ken

**aric left**

**tedros:**

WAIT JAPETH AND ARIC WERE HERE WTF

CHADDICK

DICK

DICKY DICK

**chaddick:**

oh would you look at that

i just remembered

i have a date

with

uh

yara

yeah

BYE TEDROS

**tedros:**

chADDICK ISTG WTF

**chaddick left**

* * *

**anadil simp:**

well well

trouble in paradise

**hester simp:**

and they call _us_ simps

**ravan:**

that's because you ARE simps

**anadil simp:**

says you

w weasel

oOoH hORt~

**ravan:**

I DO NOT LIKE HORT

I'M 100% HETERO

**hester simp:**

say that to the boy you kissed in year three

what was his name again?

vex?

**anadil simp:**

OMG WHAT

**ravan:**

fuck this

**ravan deleted drug cartel**


	3. DEAR GAYS (gg&t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another group chat is made, this time for the girls, gays and theys.
> 
> tedros and japeth still hate eachother.

**dot created a new group chat**

**' girls gays & theys '**

**dot added hester, anadil, ravan, japeth, aric, kei, yara, agatha, kiko, beatrix and reena**

**dot:**

hey gaymers

**hester:**

this is the third group chat i've been added to this week

what do you want?

**kiko:**

hey sweetie ! <3

**aric:**

fuck i think i have a cavity that was so sweet

**hester:**

for once i agree

**ravan:**

i'm not gay!

**anadil:**

hmmmm you sure

**beatrix:**

as much as i appreciate the lack of hetero, why are you all still awake??

it's three am

we have SCHOOL

**aric:**

japeth snores

**kei:**

can confirm

he used to keep us up whenever i stayed at rhian's

**aric:**

well _i_ still have to deal w it

ffs

if he wasn't so nice i'd stab him

**kiko:**

awww you're actually sweet underneath ...

all _that_

**aric:**

say that again and i'll burn your house down

**kiko:**

hhdjwdihq0 nOOOOO owo

**ravan:**

did-

did she-

**hester:**

OMG KIKO OWO'ED

KIKO IS A FURRY

GUYS

G U Y S

**anadil:**

lmaooo

that's sad

**yara:**

leave her alone >:(

she's only innocent

**kiko:**

you're all so mean ≧ ﹏ ≦

**japeth:**

SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

ALL I CAN HEAR IS ARIC TYPING AND THE CONSTANT BUZZING

ISTG I'LL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE

**aric:**

ah shit we woke him

sorry babe

**japeth:**

YOU BETTER FUCKING BE

**beatrix:**

don't worry guys

i'll sort this

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8

**japeth:**

NOOOOOO

HOW COULD YOU

**ravan:**

holy shit dude you fucking killed him!

**anadil:**

you

you just g noted me

how

dare

you

**ravan:**

oh fuck

**beatrix:**

oh no i forgot anadil was an emo kid too

**japeth:**

rat kid

**anadil:**

yes snakey boi?  
  


**japeth:**

truce?

**anadil:**

truce

**hester:**

haha beatrix you better run

ani's got a knife and everything

she's leaving now

**aric:**

so is japeth

oh shit this is gonna be good

**beatrix:**

AHHH NO I SWEAR I'M SORRY I NEVER MEANTHDIOWCHQPN2N0C5QPocmj307cvq [2788eruwi3hy949-233um4yd

cuiberq

euc io4NCUOdhu3c9uJIEUWBCYIOE

**kiko:**

was

was that

scream

oh gods

**ravan:**

yo someone call the cops

**aric:**

see this is why i love him

**hester:**

holy shit that just happened


End file.
